


Is That A Bad Thing?

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Is getting freaky in the library a good idea? You and Sam are about to find out.





	Is That A Bad Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> My muse clearly agrees with me lately, I have no idea how it’s possible that I’m throwing those fics at you so fast. But, glad that’s the case. Hope you’ll like this one as well! ;)

"Sam, we really shouldn't-" you were cut off by Sam's lips pressing against yours and you had no choice other than to give in. Their warmth and softness was enough to make you go weak in the knees and you couldn’t be happier that you weren’t standing.

You were going to be in so much trouble if Dean caught you again; he had already warned you a few times he had had enough of walking on you in various locations. But you didn’t particularly care about that in that exact moment, truth be told.

Sam picked you up from the chair without saying a word and walked toward one of the bookshelves, his steps echoing in the empty room. He pressed your body against the shelf as he pulled you in for another kiss, and this time you melted into him completely.

Damn him and his mean skills.

With his free hand, Sam bunched up your plaid skirt and you helped him pull it up even higher. You weren’t the one to wear skirts, usually, but the last hunt had gotten prolonged and skirts were the only pieces of clean clothing left for you to wear. The rest was still in laundry.

"What?" you wondered out loud when he pulled away for a bit.

"Nothing," Sam said, a stupid smile on his face. "You look incredible in this, that's all."

You shook your head and collided your lips with his, running your fingers through his hair. It was so soft and silky; sometimes you swore you were growing envious of it, but Sam claimed he wasn’t doing anything special to it.

Seemed like he was just a lucky guy in that department, out of many.

The first touch of Sam's fingers against your thigh was electrifying, making shivers run down your spine. The closer he was getting to where you wanted him the most, the less coherent were the thoughts left in your head. And you knew Sam was aware of the effect he had on you, but he was taking his time anyway, teasing despite the circumstances.

Gently, Sam pushed your panties to the side and you sighed into his mouth when his fingers brushed over your wet pussy. You held your breath when he began caressing the sensitive skin, his touch so light you could barely feel it at all.

Fortunately, he stopped wasting time when you began squirming under his touch. With Dean in the Bunker you should probably do it quick, so he slid one finger in, continuing to devour your mouth when he started moving the digit inside you.

Sam's tongue was demanding, seeking entrance, and you granted it immediately. Being greeted with a taste that you could describe only as pure Sam made your head go dizzy and you welcomed the feeling happily, allowing it to envelop you tight and make you forget about anything else.

Sam didn't hesitate to push one more finger in and it was enough to make you feel it, to fuel the fire running deep through your veins. There was no way you wouldn't try to buck yourself on them, feeling like it wasn’t enough, but he made it impossible, holding you tight in one place.

And hell if that didn't only make you want it more.

It didn't take long before you were coming on Sam's fingers, wrecked by the way he held the control over you, the sensations overtaking your body completely. But he wasn't done and neither were you; if only, you couldn't wait for what was about to happen next.

There was no need to ask or plead; Sam knew exactly what you wanted and gave it to you without any delay. Before you truly had the chance to come down from your high, he was fucking you with his fingers again, deep and unforgiving. The pace he set was crazy to say at least, making your whole body shiver, and you swore you felt that everywhere.

A moan escaped your mouth when you couldn't keep yourself from making a sound and Sam let out a laugh, pulling away for a brief second. "Dean’s gonna hear you and yell at us later." 

"Is that such a bad thing?" you breathed out, letting out a whine when Sam crooked his fingers just right. You wouldn’t be lying if you said he knew your body almost as well as you did.

"I don’t think," he said a matter-of-factly, shrugging.

That was the only answer you had gotten before he slid his fingers out of you and began unbuckling his belt. You brushed the feeling of emptiness aside, focusing on the sheer wonder of a man standing right in front of you instead.

Light from the lamps hanging above you both had Sam’s skin almost glowing, the beauty luring you in. His lips were swollen, full and beautiful, and you couldn’t wait to kiss him again.  
It seemed that you were addicted. When he pushed his jeans and boxers down a bit and locked his gaze with yours, you were struck by the numerous shades of green and brown glimmering in his eyes. 

You couldn't keep a smile off your face at the sight, but before you had the chance to voice your thoughts, Sam's lips were pressed against yours, taking your breath away on spot. You were so gone for him you couldn’t believe it. 

You tried to wriggle onto his length when you felt the head of his cock nudging at your pussy, but he was having none of it, only pushing inside when he deemed it a good moment to do that. The first thrust had your mind go hazy, both from the stretch and the pleasure. It never failed to amaze you how incredible it always felt, the feeling incomparable to anything else in the world.

You wound your hands around Sam's neck to have something to hold onto when he continued to push inside you, eliciting all kinds of sounds from you. He was going slow at first, giving you the time to adjust, but you were already eager, wanting to really feel him for days.

And Sam would never disappoint you.

The next trust knocked your breath out of your lungs and you held on for dear life when he continued to pound into you. The books were rattling dangerously behind your back, but you had trouble focusing on anything else than the way Sam's cock was filling you up so perfectly. You could feel him so deep that your whole body was trembling and all you could do was take it, even though it had overwhelmed you right from the beginning.

You broke away for air a moment later, your lungs begging for ait, and there was no holding back moans as Sam kept going, hitting all the sensitive spots inside you. His hands were under your ass, starting to raise you up and lower you down onto his length, adding to the way he moved his hips, driving back into you, over and over again.

There was no delaying your release, no matter how much you wanted to stay in that perfect moment for a bit longer. It seemed to start everywhere and envelop you wholly, to the point you didn’t know how to process it. Your gaze fell over the door as the pleasure washed over you and you froze, seeing Dean entering the library.

Sam couldn't hold back, his cock throbbing as he spilled warm and wet inside you. That only prolonged your release, making your walls flutter around his length. A few grunts made it past his lips and Dean's gaze fell over you two, his mouth going agape at the sight.

"Yeah, I'm just. I'm gonna," he stuttered and turned on his heel, shaking his head. "Jesus, you two."

Sam craned his neck to look at Dean, his gaze returning to yours once Dean was gone. His expression turned from emotionless to a full on smirk and you couldn't stop laughing once you started, shaking your head at the whole situation

"So," Sam cleared his throat, still holding you tight, "was it worth getting caught?"

"And what kind of a question is that?"

If judging by the wide grin on Sam's face, that had been exactly what he had wanted to hear.


End file.
